Stranded
by Katara-Anastasia
Summary: Upper East Siders stranded on an island, what will they do to survive? please read, subscribe and comment. Derena, Chair, Jate! I'm terrible at summaries, but it's really good :
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

The flight none of them wanted to be on ends with a crash.

No-one wanted to board this 12 hour flight. But, fate has a funny way of working itself out.

They all sat uncomfortably in the chairs by the gate, waiting and hoping the staff would let them in. This was the first time they weren't flying in a private plane, but first class was just as good.

Blair was sitting straight in her chair avoiding Chuck's eyes; ever since he had told her he still loved her she was confused of her feelings. She agreed to go on this trip with him to get Jack to help them with Chuck's money problems, and now she was determined to still help him but she knew that included ignoring he said those 3 words.

Serena was holding Dan's hand tightly, because she thought this would be a relaxing holiday alone, to figure out where the two of them stood. She cursed that the private jet was with Eric and she would have to go on a long flight with Blair, especially after their fight.

Nate was sitting there with Jenny, the two of them discussing her new job offer in Australia. It was an amazing opportunity and she deserved it. He wanted to come along with her for support, after they caught up in the city, they were inseparable. Blair being here dampened Jenny's mood.

The silence between the 3 couples was thick and heavy. Until, a Gossip Girl blast echoed through Gate 7. They all pulled out their phones and read:

"_We all know S and B had a fight last week, but what explains all this? Have they made amends or are they just unlucky? Keep me posted."_

They all stared at the photo of Serena and Blair sitting awkwardly alongside one another, waiting for the gates to open. There was an even harsher silence before a high-pitched voice could be heard through the speakers:

"_Attention all passengers, Flight 300 will now be boarding!"_

They saw the woman standing at their gate and got up, all sighing with relief.

They all still knew that this would be a long flight.

"_Let's see how this plays out, XOXO Gossip Girl"_


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, the plane was rather full so they didn't sit near one another. Blair and Chuck were spending their time talking about how they would persuade Jack into lending them 2 million dollars, Serena and Dan were watching movies and drinking champagne and Jenny was showing Nate her different designs for her spring fashion line idea.

"Now see how I lowered the hem here?" Jenny asked, as she pointed to her design

"Yeah... the hem..." Nate slowly replied, his confusion plain on his face

They both laughed, it was good to be friends again, especially after all their problems in the past. But they had run into each other a while back and Nate forgave her a long time ago, so they were spending almost every minute of the day together, as friends do.

"Don't you just love this movie?" Serena asked, as she took another sip from her glass

"Yeah, Johnny Depp is unbelievable" Dan replied, concentrated on the screen ahead

Serena looked next to her at the boy who swept her off her feet throughout high school; she knew that as soon as they landed she would find the best moment to tell him that she still loved him, and that she always would.

"Blair, Jack isn't just going to give me 2 million dollars with no questions asked" Chuck said bluntly, his eyes were on the two sheets of paper he was holding in his hands.

"Well, then we just tell him why we need it" Blair replied simply.

"You expect me to tell him that I spent 2 million dollars on a building that burnt to the ground?" Chuck asked, sceptically looking up from his papers.

"Well, he may agree if we offer him extra in return when we can" Blair added.

"It's embarrassing to ask him for help, but I guess it's worth a try" Chuck sighed.

Blair looked out the window and felt Chuck's hungry eyes on her. She sat frozen and tried not to turn, she couldn't look him in the eyes; she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. She would grab his face in her hands and kiss him, just forgetting all that had happened. That would not be a smart move, not now.

The plane was had been flying over the ocean for and hour and begun showing signs of turbulence. It shook so much that Dan's champagne spilt on his pants and Jenny's designs fell to the ground. The high-pitched voice could be heard again:

"_Attention all passengers, the captain has turned the seatbelt sign on!"_

They all sat holding tightly onto the arm chairs when they all felt and odd feeling, the same feeling you get when you're going down in an elevator.

Screams echoed throughout the plane, people could be heard running for the emergency exits and the high pitched voice wasn't being heard over any of it.

Blair looked to Chuck with her brown eyes stretched wide, he grabbed her by the arm and led her through the crowd, never letting go. They soon got in a big group with Jenny, Nate, Serena and Dan, all ignoring their problems in the past, they needed to survive.

"We need to stay at the back of the plane" Chuck tried to yell over the screams, "Because this thing is going down head first, it's our best chance."

The plane was descending rapidly and The Pilot was doing whatever he could to slow down the crashing plane, with no luck. They all held hands in a chain as Chuck walked firmly to the back of the plane. Jenny was at the back and her hand was slipping out of Nate's as the people were pushing past her, she yelled out his name, which was useless against the panicking people. He felt her hand slip and looked back only to see a sea full of people.

"Jenny?" Nate yelled, he let go of Serena, who was oblivious and kept walking.

Nate disappeared into the crowd of people, yelling her name.

They eventually got to the back of the plane and were panting, but soon the disappearance dwelled on them.

"Where's Nate and Jenny?" Blair asked Serena, pure fury burning in her eyes.

"I-I don't know" Serena stuttered, a scared but innocent look painted on her face

"Jenny? Nate?" Dan yelled loudly, all they could see was the crowd of people putting on life vests or some, who were trying to escape through the doors.

"Chuck..." Blair said slowly with terror in her voice as she was staring out the window.

They all looked outside and they were reaching the ocean very quickly. They all held onto each other and the seats at the back, refusing to let go.

Serena was closing her eyes tightly and Dan was staring hard at the floor beneath them.

Blair looked into Chuck's desperate eyes and she blinked back the tears as they hit the ocean with a big splash.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Please review so I know I'm writing for an audience! :]

Here's the rest of the story:

For one second the whole plane was completely silent. But then that second ended.

Serena opened her eyes, the salt instantly stinging them. She saw Dan still beside her but Chuck and Blair were gone. She was holding her breath, starting to feel panicked. Dan pulled her by the arm and they swam through an emergency exit someone had already opened. They kicked as hard as they could gasping for air, as they reached the surface. Dan looked around frantically but all he could see were some supplies bobbing around and the plane slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. His sister could still be in that plane.

"Need a lift?" a familiar voice asked behind them. They turned to see Chuck and Blair in an emergency raft, drenched, but safe. They struggled as they tried to push themselves into the cramped raft. None of them could speak. They were all motionless, just staring at the luggage and scraps of metal that remained floating around them. They were all wondering the same thing. "How many people were on that plane?"

"How'd you guys get the raft?" Dan asked, putting a blanket on Serena's shoulders.

"Well I had my hand on the emergency raft and pulled Blair out with me when the plane went under, and I—"Chuck was interrupted by a Serena's squeal.

She jumped to the edge of the raft and pulled in a small suitcase, opening it immediately, causing the raft the move side to side and Blair to almost fall into the water, she scowled.

"It's mine!" she yelled, stroking the gold material, there was a pause, "you were saying?"

he rolled his eyes, "there are no paddles, and I can't see any land. We should probably try to get some sleep" chuck said as he stared out at the setting sun.

They all lay down along side one another, Blair and Serena forced to sleep aside one another. The sun was completely gone and they fell asleep, drifting on the raft. Blair snuggled alongside Chuck, shivering in her damp coat and Serena's head rested on Dan's chest.

Blair Waldorf always enjoyed her nice warm bed, in her nice warm apartment. Which is why when she woke up in an uncomfortably small raft, in the middle of the ocean, she was displeased. The others were still asleep but she lifted her head to see that she wasn't in the middle of the ocean as her nightmare had shown; instead, she was still in a raft, on the beach.

"Chuck...?" she whispered, tapping him on his back. He grunted.

"Chuck!" she yelled and hit him repeatedly on the back. He rolled over and landed in the sand with a displeased groaning noise. He didn't like waking up in these surroundings either.

Blair stood up and stepped over Chuck, looking around in her new surroundings, they were on what appeared to be a very large island, with no boats or anything in the water, except a few pieces of floating metal.

Serena and Dan stood next to Blair looking out into the ocean; Chuck was looking into the jungle that lay behind.

"Great!" Blair said raising her hands in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked hopelessly.

Blair ignored her and turned back to Chuck, he was standing there with a blank expression, looking into the jungle.

"Don't worry Chuck" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure people fly past here all the time" she said, putting up her bravest smile, on the outside.

They had been talking all day and decided the best thing to do was to walk around the island to see if they could find any other survivors. They had been walking for what Dan had said was north for about 2 hours, on their walk alone the coast they had picked up: some nuts from the plane and a random suitcase. They had decided to open the suitcase when they rested for the night, and they ate the nuts on their walk. In the distance they saw what looked like two figures and a big shape beside them.

"That could be Jenny!" Dan yelled as he pointed ahead of them, on the horizon.

"It could easily not be jenny" Blair said quietly.

Dan hadn't heard, he had already begun running into the distance, Serena walking quickly to catch up. Blair was looking down at the ground as she was walking, having abandoned her leather pumps and hour ago, her feet were still aching as she carried them in her hands.

"Chuck..." she whispered, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Blair?" he asked, his voice filled with the softness she always felt.

"I...I'm scared, Chuck" she held in the tears, she knew if she let them come, they wouldn't stop. He stopped and put his hands on her shoulder, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You're Blair Waldorf" he said in a way that made her heart stop, "You don't have anything to be scared about, I will never leave you again."

She looked into his eyes and took a step towards him; she knew she could do it now. But as she was about to kiss him Serena's voice could be clearly heard: "Hey guys, come over here!" she yelled, causing Bair and Chuck to smile, walking alongside one another to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair and Chuck walked towards Serena, Dan and the 2 other figures. They came to a stop, there was the shore, the small waves lapping on the sand and 10 metres from the water was the dense jungle. The plane's wing was resting by the Jungle against a tree and standing beside it were 2 women.

"Hi, I'm Julie Anderson," said the tall woman who had short blonde hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a skirt and blouse that was tattered, her heels lying muddy beside her.

"Hi Julie" Chuck and Blair said in unison. Dan introduced the other woman who had brown hair going down to her waist and beautiful green eyes, she was wearing a red dress that had ripped but still complemented her graciously.

"This is Anna Brook" Dan said, mesmerized by the woman's beauty. Serena and Blair showed pure envy, she looked so different from anyone in New York, she had natural beauty.

After they became acquainted they told their side of the crash. Julie was a 35 year old doctor and was flying to Australia to visit her sick mother; she left her 4-year-old daughter back in New York with her Brother. She escaped from the plane through one of the emergency exits, when she reached the top she met Anna. They floated on a piece of metal till they washed up on shore. Anna was a 20 year old designer; She spoke of how she was flying to Australia to show her designs to the same designer Jenny was meant to see. Anna followed Julie through the emergency exit. When the group told them of how they had lost Nate and Jenny, they all went quiet. They could only imagine what Dan was going through; to lose his sister would be devastating. None of them knew that Dan wasn't worried; he could feel his sister was still alive, for now.

"Well... sitting around here isn't going to get us anywhere" Blair said, standing up.

"She's right, we have to build shelter, get food and get some water" Serena added.

"So, how about Dan and Serena get food, Chuck and Blair try finding some water and Julie and I will make a shelter with this plane wing?" Anna asked.

"Let's do it" Blair and Serena said together which caused them both to smile at one another. Before they separated, Anna gave Chuck and Blair a smile, the kind of smile that masked pure deception behind her beautiful eyes.

Serena grimaced at a big black spider on one of the jungle's leaves. Dan noticed and laughed, "Should we take it back and eat it?" he joked; she gave him a displeased look. He put his hands up as defence, "Hey! I was only trying to make you laugh." She sighed as they continued walking. The jungle was unnaturally silent, for a jungle. Serena's shirt was now dirty along the bottom and Dan was in his singlet, both their jeans cut a few centimetres at the bottom. They hadn't spotted anything but bugs, until they came across some berries.

"Hey, could we eat these?" she asked, staring at the bright blue berries.

"Well... maybe we should take it back just in case" Dan put the berries in his bag. After a long pause, Serena slowed.

"This isn't quite the holiday we imagined" Serena said, defeated.

"No... I think it's better" he said, continuing the walk and taking her hand.

"How in the world is this better?"

"Well... we're bonding more than we would over movies, and I know we're going to survive this but if we die out here, I'm glad I'll be with you" He smiled at her.

"So we just wonder into this jungle looking for water, sounds smart" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Blair, we won't go too far in, just listen if you can hear a river or something that...uh...sounds like water" chuck started leading the way into the jungle.

"Right... the sound of water" she sighed.

They walked through the jungle, keeping the beach in view at all times, when Blair spoke up, "I was once sick, and all that was on TV was those survival shows, you know all those re-runs? Well, this is a hill, and wouldn't water run down... which means we go down the hill or something like that?" Blair mumbled. Chuck looked at her then the jungle and proceeded down, smiling as he held her hand. Chuck's suit now only consisted of his white shirt with the sleeves pushed up and his black pants cut at his knees. Blair's stockings were starting to rip and her blue dress was tinged brown from the combination of dirt and water.

"We've been walking for what feels like hours and all we have is some berries and a rabbit that was already dead" Serena complained, her Blonde hair matted and filled with leaves.

"We'll find some more—

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" They heard her voice clearly through the jungle.

"Jenny?" They both yelled into the direction they heard the call.

"SOMEONE HELP" she called again. They ran straight towards her call and stopped into a small clearing where Nate was hanging upside down from a tree, and jenny was holding onto her bleeding arm, tears rolling down her face.

Chuck and Blair were heading back to camp after they finished filling their 4 buckets up with water from a small stream they found, it was about a 10 minutes' walk from the plane wing.

"Good job Blair, who knew you'd be so good at surviving in the wilderness" chuck laughed.

"I know, I guess watching all those movies and reading all those books was worthwhile, I'm curious to see if spending all that time with Serena watching boring reality shows is going to help me here too" she smiled, her makeup was now off, but she still looked radiant.

They finally reached the camp and put their buckets on the ground with a big thud, no-one was there. They walked around the back of the plane wing to see what Julie and Anna had done. The plane wing had been moved against a tree and used as a wall, trees and bits of metal had been made to make the roof and other walls, leaves where hanging down from what appeared to be a doorway. It looked strong and sturdy, they filled with hope.

"What do you guys think?" Julie said from behind them, she was smiling but sweat was on her forehead.

"It looks amazing!" Blair exclaimed as she went inside the big hut.

"It's definitely big enough for about 10 people, maybe more. We padded the whole hut with blankets, pillows and anything else we could find that was soft" Julie added.

"You two did an amazing job" Chuck said with a smile. Julie, Chuck and Anna were talking for a while about how they found the water when they heard a gasp behind them. They turned to see Blair staring wide eyed into the jungle, coming out of the jungle was Serena, Dan, Jenny and Nate. Jenny was clutching a rag to her arm and Nate was rubbing his head, they all stumbled onto the beach.

"Jenny and Nate" Blair whispered.


End file.
